Date
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Shinra, Celty, dan kencan mereka ketaman hiburan. Drabble! Enjoy!
**Title: **Date****

 **Cast : Shinra K, Celty**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Holaa~~~ Entah kenapa aku lagi suka banget ama couple yang satu ini jadi kepikiran bikin ff terntang mereka.**

 **Maap banget kalo ff ini memuakkan makasih. :3 Enjoy**

* * *

Disebuah taman tampak sesosok bertubuh wanita tengah terduduk disalah satu bangku kayu dibawah pohon. Penampilanya mungkin bagi sebagian orang tampak aneh memakai setelan hitam dan helm yang melekat dikepalanya? Tapi nyatanya helm itu hanyalah kamuflase baginya yang notabene tidak berkepala.

Ya, dialah Celty. Peri tanpa kepala yang hidup dikota itu. Terombang-ambing dalam pusaran kebingungan mencari kepalanya yang sudah ia ketahui dimana keberadaanya tetapi tetap tak bisa ia dapatkan. Well... dunia ini memang aneh. Terlalu aneh bagi mahluk sepertinya yang hidup tanpa ingatan yang jelas. Tanpa kenangan yang dapat menuntunya pada petunjuk sesungguhnya kenapa ia bisa sampai sejauh ini? Bagaimana masa lalunya dulu? Atau apakah dia dilahirkan dengan suatu tujuan tertentu. Celty masih sangat ingin tahu hal itu tapi mungkin harapan itu sekarang sudah sirna. Kepalanya telah menyatu dengan tubuh lain, punya kehidupanya sendiri dan punya seseorang yang mencintainya dan ia cintai. Celty tidak ingin bersikap egois, setidaknya ia bersyukur ia sudah pernah menemukan kepalanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersatu kembali sebagai sebuah makhluk yang utuh. Tapi bagi Celty hidupnya masih tetap dapat berputar walaupun tanpa kepalanya. Semuanya itu berkat seseorang.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu Celty? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Helm Celty menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Sesosok pemuda tampan bercamata dengan setelah khas dokter berdiri disampingnya, menatapnya lembut dengan bola mata sekelam malam yang menawan. Tak lupa seulas senyum terlukis diwajah tampan itu, senyum yang diam-diam Celty sukai.

Celty mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya. ' _Tidak juga. '_

"well.. padahal aku mengharapkan jawaban yang jujur darimu." Sang pemuda menghempaskan dirinya disamping Celty.

Tangan yang lincah meyentuh layar ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat, _'Aku berkata jujur.'_

"kalau begitu mungkin sekali-kali kau harus berbohong." Ujar sang pemuda dengan berrtopang dagu. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

' _aku tidak suka berbohong.'_

"well... terserahmu saja."

Setelahnya keduanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sang pemuda tampaknya sibuk memperhatikan suasana taman. Sedangkan Celty diam-diam mengawasinya.

Namanya Shinra, seorang dokter muda ilegal yang bekerja dikota itu. Celty bertemu denganya 20 tahun yang lalu ketika akan menyeberang dengan kapal menuju jepang. Shinra masihlah bocah lugu kala itu dan Celty masih saja sepeti sekarang. Abadi, tidak ada yang berubah dalam dirinya yang berarti. Masihlah seonggok tubuh yang bisa bergerak tanpa kepala.

Celty sejak dulu tidak bisa memahami Shinra. Sikap pemuda itu dan apa yang ada didalam pikiranya selalu sulit untuk ditebak dan diikuti oleh dirinya. walaupun Celty tidak memahami pemuda itu, tapi shinra itu berbeda. Shinra begitu memahaminya. Bahkan tanpa perlu Celty menuliskan apa yang tengah menjadi bebanya. Pemuda itu seolah tau segala yang ia pikirkan. Shinra bilang itu karena cinta. Cintanya untuk Celty membuat pemuda itu bisa membaca apapun tentang Celty dan pikiranya. Sama halnya dengan Shinra, Celty juga mencintai pemuda itu tapi tetap saja Celty tidak bisa sepeti Shinra yang memahami dirinya.

"Hei... kau melamun terus menatapku. Apa aku tampan?"

Bug!

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat diperut Shinra membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau terlalu kejam pada kekasihmu sendiri." Keluhnya seraya mengusap perutnya untuk meredakan rasa nyerinya.

' _Diam'_

"Kau cantik ketika sedang kesal seperti itu." Celty membuang muka mendengar gombalan itu.

"Oh ya... apa besok kau senggang?"

Celty menoleh, _'Kenapa?'_

Shinra membuka tas dokternya, mengeluarkan 2 lembaran yang ternyata tiket.

"well bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan? Aku dapat dua tiket ketaman hiburan. " ujar pemuda itu antusias.

'Tidak.'

"Tapi aku memaksa."

* * *

' _Hei Shizou-kun... apa kau pernah pergi kencan?'_

Heijawa Shizou, pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang kasar dan urakan itu mengernyit menatap layar ponsel didepanya. Pandanganya beralih pada sosok berhelem didepanya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak. Kau tau sendiri semua wanita sepertinya ketakutan melihatku." Ujarnya santai. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebungkus cigarette dari sakunya. Menyelipkan dicelah bibirnya, menyalakan korek api untuk membakar ujungnya. Asap mengepul dari ujung rokok yang terbakar.

' _Apa yang dilakukan orang yang sedang kencan?'_

"apa ini soal Shinra?"

Celty mengangguk mengiyakan.

' _Dia mengajakku pergi kencan ketaman hiburan. '_

"Bukankah itu baik?"

' _menurutmu begitu?'_

"Apa masalanya?" Shizou menatap wanita didepanya to the point.

' _aku tidak begitu yakin. Kau lihat sendiri, akan terlalu mencolok ketika aku ditaman hiburan dengan pakaian seperti ini.'_

Shizou terkekeh, membuat Celty memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"mungkin kau hanya perlu mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang tampak normal saja kan? Masalah selesai."

Celty terdiam sesaat. Sedangkan Shizou tampak tak tertarik mengganggu wanita itu.

' _Mungkin kau benar. Terimakasih.'_

Shizou mendengus membaca kalimat diponsel itu.

"kembali." Ujar surai kuning itu acuh.

' _aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa.'_ Celty menstater motor hitamnya.

"selamat besenang-senang." Ujar Shizou menyeringai. Celty mengangguk. Motor hitam itu meraung beberapa kali sebelum melesat menembus gelap dan dinginya malam.

* * *

"Celty! Celty! Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam?" Teriak Shinra cemas seraya menggedor-gdor pintu kamar mandi apartemenya dengan tak sabaran. Tak ada balasan dari dalam kamar mandi dan itu membuat pemuda itu makin cemas. Bahkan tulisan di pintu kaca kamar mandi sebagai jawaban pun tak ada.

'tak ada cara lain mungkin aku harus mendobraknya!' pikir shinra beriniatif. Tapi belum sempat ia menjalankan ide itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan sosok tubuh wanita tanpa kepala muncul dari balik pintu dengan menampilan yang terlihat sangat berbeda pagi itu.

Pemuda bersuai hitam itu sampai terbengong didepan pintu melihat tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu biasanya hanya memakai setelah jaket hitam dan selana panjang hitam kini berganti dengan balutan rok mini berwarna hitam, dan atasan yang terlihat seperti kaos dengan tudung yang juga hitam. Walaupun tidak ada wajahnya tapi entah mengapa sanggup membuat jantung pemuda itu berdebar menyenangkan.

' _Apa ini terlihat aneh?'_

Shinra terkekeh,

"kau cantik sekali." Puji Shinra tulus. Jika saja Chely punya kepala dan wajah pastilah ia sudah merona mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya itu tapi nyatanya dia tidak punya kepala jadi dia menarik pipi pemuda itu sebagai sebuah isyarat bahwa ia malu.

"oke! Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Shinra bersemangat mengabaikan rasa sakit dipipinya karena cubitan keras Celty barusan.

Kedua sejoli itu memulai petualangan kencan mereka hari itu. Menikmati berbagai mahana yang tersedia disana. Awalanya Celty pikir ia akan sangat menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia dapat membaur dengan sangat baik tanpa ketahuan. Mungkin bukan karena pakaian yang ia kenakanan. Tapi karena Shinra melindunginya dengan sangat baik. Menjauhkan orang-orang yang penasaran denganya. Pemuda itu akan dengan sigap berdiri didepanya jika ada yang berusaha melihat wajahnya. Walaupun cukup merepotkan menurut Celty tapi Shinra terlihat tidak keberatan melakukan hal itu. Bahkan pemuda itu selalu tersenyum sepanjang kencan mereka.

' _Aku lelah'_ Celty mengetik dilayar ponselnya.

"kalau begitu kita istirahat di bangku itu saja." Celty membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya duduk disalah satu bangku taman bermain.

"kau tunggu disini ya. Aku mau beli minum."

Celty membalasnya dengan anggukan pada tudung kepalanya(?). membiarkan Shinra pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ke salah satu stand minuman ditaman itu?

Seusai kepergian Shinra mencari minum Celty duduk diam dibangku itu dengan menunduk. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya menatapnuya aneh. Walaupun Celty tidak punya mata untuk melihat, tapi celty bisa merasakanya. Orang-orang pasti penasaran melihatnya.

Tepat saat itu sebuah bola menggeliding didekat kakinya. Celty memungut bola itu. Seorang bocah yang usianya mungkin 5 tahun berlari kearahnya.

"itu punyaku Oneechan." Ujar anak itu meminta bolanya dikembalikan. Celty menyodorkan bola itu pada sang anak tapi tiba-tba anak itu malah berteriak keras.

"Mo-monsterrrr!" teriak anak itu ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menatap Celty, ada yang matapnya kagum ada pula yang ketakutan.

"hei itu kan pengendara tanpa kepala!"

"waw sudah lama aku ingin melihatnya!"

"aku harus medapatkan fotonya/"

"dia monster!"

"menakutkan sekali!"

Suara gaduh dari ucapan orang-orang disekitarnya membuat Celty kebingungan. Ketakutan menjalari setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu. Dia tidak suka ditonton seperti itu. Dia harus pergi. Dia harus kabur dari tepat mengerikan itu. Secepatnya!

* * *

Suasana kamar apartemen itu begitu temaram. Seroang wanita tanpa kepala terduduk dengan menekuk kakinya diatas kasur. Memeluk kaki rampingnya kedalam dekapanya. Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kamarnya membuat Celty menoleh. Tepat saat itu pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sosok Shinra yang menatapnya cemas dengan napas tersengal. Pemuda itu menghampiri tempat Celty berada dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang begitu saja tanpa menungguku?" Celty tau pemuda itu marah padanya.

' _Aku tidak mau lagi pergi kesana.'_

Shinra mendudukan dirinya disamping wanita yang dicintainya itu. Wajahnya yang tadi mengeras karena kesal perlahan melembut. Pastilah sesuatu telah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu ketik aia pergi tadi.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Shinra lembut.

Shinra mengamati Celty mengetik sangat cepat dilayar ponselnya.

' _orang-orang disana takut padaku. Mereka bilang aku monster.'_

Shinra tersenyum, ia memahami kegelisahan kekasihnya. 'Kau bukan moster. Kau tau itu."

'Tapi Shinra aku ini bahkan tidak tau diriku ini apa.'

"kau adalah kau Celty. Wanita tercantik yang aku cintai selama 20 tahun ini."

Shinra mengamati tubuh tak berkepala disampingnya yang diam. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengartikanya sebagai gestur berpikir.

' _apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?'_

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah peri tercantik didunia ini yang pernah aku temui. Aku benar-benar manusia yang beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu." jawab Shinra tanpa keraguan. Pemuda itu membawa Celty kepelukanya. Merasakan tubuh hangat yang sangat disukainya itu.

' _Shinra?'_

"Hm?"

' _kau benar-benar bodoh!'_

Shinra terkekeh, "kau sudah sering mengatakanya, aku tau!"

END


End file.
